Polarity
by khaleesilukrezia
Summary: One shot story about passion filled night with Kol Mikaelson and Nadia, my pairing from Townsfolk, in a different setting, along with different style of writing. Again, i want to apologize for mistakes in writing, english isn't my first language. Hope you will give it a chance. Reviews are always welcomed.


Opening the door Elijah and Kol were immediately blinded by the glare and  
smoke. The party did not seem to be of the usual kind. That notion worried Elijah a little , knowing how much Katherine likes to party, but this kind of party, loud music, dark corners, large amounts of laser lights, were not her style. He knew she went there with someone ; besides texting between them was only when it's for secrecy. Kol on the other hand, who was very happy to tag along, more over he invited himself to accompany his brother, was delighted with the whole scenery. People on the stairs of the club, looked at the two men, very strangely. Kol smirked at that, giving a sideways glance to his brother and saying "You are so up tight. Not a surprise that only girl you can catch is the one you know for so many centuries. Who now days, would go for a suit and a tie?"

He chuckled along. Mid staircase Elijah stopped him, putting his hand on brother's shoulder saying "Kol you better keep your mouth shut, unless you want me to do it for you."

He grinned darkly, which only attracted laughter from his brother " Uhhh, we are making threats now. Did I hit the nerve?" looking around he only added " Anyway where is the ever elusive Katerina? She really knows how to hide away from you two, doesn't she?"

Elijah gave only surprised face and Kol added narrowing his dark orbs "Don't tell me, you actually believed you would hide it from me? Cute, brother, very cute indeed. I know you better than anyone. Moment that phone started to beep every thirty seconds, it must have been her, who else would play their games with you? An old grump as you are."

This was accompanied by a hard thud of Elijah's hand on Kol's head. Kol put his hand on the spot that Elijah hit, pretending it hurted. "Auch. What was that for?"

Elijah was already half across the room and he only mouthed the answer "You're annoying. Go away." Kol decided to go after him, night is young, he would rather bother his brother a little before going around finding his own other kind of entertainment.

Improbably enough, too, Elijah found her and she was bending over a figure seated on the end of a couch — the figure which he now recognized as Nadia. Her features were a cave. Two subjects upon which it was fruitless to question Nadia too closely: her age, her origins. Nobody — possibly not even Katherine knew all about her with any certainty. She was sitting there, immobile, not moving at all, just glancing as Elijah and now present Kol.

Elijah finally muttered a word and represented himself and his brother.

" You are the man Katherine is full of wonderful words for. You saved her life, more than once. Heroic, indeed." this she said, and slowly taking a sip of her drink. "And this behind is your little brother, annoyance at its best, if I'm correct?" she took another sip, this time looking at Kol, who was standing almost speechless. Finally, he gathered himself to say, along with his usual wicked grin " I've been introduced to you, lovely lady, before I could even say something for myself." his right hand went to his left side, to his heart, and he frowned upon it with words .

" My heart is deeply hurt, maybe I can do something to improve that image you have of me?"

He came close to her now, slowly bending to take her hand and kiss it slowly, all the while looking straight into her eyes. She felt a shiver through her spinal chord, arching her back and setting her unease. Usually this effect she has on men, not the other way around, she was thrown of her game in only matter of seconds.

She cleared her throat, left her drink on the table and started to leave, only turned to Katherine to say : " I'm going to dance, can't stand more sitting around, wanna join me or you wanna try and push him in a dancing mode? Nadia gave a questioned look and tilted her head toward Elijah who was standing like a brick, not moving. Katherine only showed with her arm to the dance floor and said "You go on, I had enough." Nadia nodded, smiled and blew a kiss to Katherine.

Moment she stepped in, dance floor was hers. Nobody could move those hips way she did. No matter the song, the tempo, she had a perfect figure, with perfect sense for rhythm. She was swaying like a leaf on the wind. She owned the place. Kol was mesmerized with what he is seeing, so much he did not even realize when his brother had left with Katherine. Least to say, he did not care. He caught Nadia's glance at one point, or at least he thought he did, like it was inviting. He decided to grab the moment. He left his drink, and in a moment showed himself in front of her. She wasn't surprised, she was expecting him to take the step. Putting her hands on his shoulders she whispered " Took you long enough."

She smiled seductively, never taking her eyes off of his. He slowly put his hands on her hips, enclosing her, making the gap between them smaller, almost non existent. "Because it's my dream" He ran a hand slowly down her back, causing her to arch against him. His grin was truly wicked.

"I get to set the pace, darling." This last piece, made her laugh truthfully, almost mockingly. She slowly caressed his face with her right hand, while the lights were flickering on them. She swiftly changed her position, now she turned her back onto him, and started dancing, moving her hips again. The friction which ignited a fire in both of them, made them both dizzy. She put her hand around his neck, saying " How many women, actually fell for this line? But honestly? Now that I come to think of it, none, which didn't plan on falling for your charms in the first place. Unintentionally, no way."

She said, this, and it came out almost as a hiss, just below a whisper, her lips now lingering inches from his. He could feel the warmth glowing out of her, every inch of skin he touched, felt like inviting burns, it enticed him. It drew him in, he leaned to take that kiss, like it belonged to him, but she pulled away, playfully. He was still holding her firmly, his left hand on her lower back, and his right slowly traveled across her spinal chord, to her neck, sending electric jolts on its way, all the way to her deepest core, to stop at her left cheek, slowly caressing it. He smirked, their eyes were like glued together, they noticed no surrounding, no sound, but the sound of their inner desires. Air was growing thick.

Then he purred in her ear" Why do women like to be chased?" She took his face in her palms, which now were slowly getting caught in sweat, and said

" It gives us false sense of control over a man. As long as we are the one chased, we have upper hand. Or at least we like to think so."

He leaned slowly, chuckled, a low, throaty sound that vibrated through her neck as he kissed the spot just under her ear. He felt her tremble at the touch his soft lips made on her skin, or was it more his warm breath that grazed side of her neck? She wasn't paying attention, she was lost at the sensation he was giving her. It didn't go unnoticed by him. He was looking in her eyes again, they gazed at each other with passion, with want, she was melting in front of him. When his lips met hers, finally, she hung on tightly as he nibbled at her lower lip, barely registering his fingers on her bottom.

"I'm determined to reach my goal tonight." He shuddered and pulled her up to kiss her grinning mouth. She gave him a questioning look, playing innocence.

"Come with me." she breathed in his ear, taking his hand and leading them out of the dance floor in some dark corridor.

"Wow, this is what you had in mind? Naughty girl, I like it." Kol chuckled, hastily going behind her.

"Ok, this might seem kind of obsolete, but, why are we still walking? He asked, stopping her in her tracks. She only rolled her eyes and turned up to him. "You talk too much, you know that?" trying to sound angry but failing.

"You only have to ask, sweetheart, and I'll switch activities, with pleasure." That wicked smile again. There was something in his eyes, so dark, that gleamed in the night so brightly, giving away what his intentions are, so openly. He caressed her cheek, pointing his finger beneath her chin, bringing her close again. She was like enchanted. She couldn't say no to him, she found herself lost in his ministrations. He kissed her again, deeply, passionately, only thing she could do, was to respond. When they broke the kiss finally, to catch some air, she only moaned out " Not here, you crazy. My flat is just around the corner. Come on."

She pushed him off and he was sounded almost disappointed.

"Alright, alright. You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

She chuckled as an answer "Right. If only." This time she took him by his jacket, which he didn't complain, he took every possible opportunity to kiss her neck, to touch her, make her stumble in her tracks. "Thank God you live so close, we don't have to..." Key turned swiftly, she broke of his words, with another kiss and said "Shut up, alright?" He only mumbled "Mhm..." They went in, light up, and their jackets were already scattered on the floor.

Swiftly he maneuvered himself so that he sat beneath her on the chair, and she was in his lap. He didn't cease his bombardment of her senses for several minutes, utilizing mouth, tongue, and hands in an effort to cloud her thoughts. He was quite successful; but then, he usually was when it came to handling a woman. He'd spent centuries perfecting his technique, after all. Then his hand was slowly going down, from her neck, over her beautiful curves covered in lacy black tight dress, slowly all the way until reaching inside her panties. Rough fingertips circling her sensitive bud as he pushed her panties aside and dipped one finger into her wetness, then another, catching her cry in his mouth. While kissing and nibbling her neck, beneath her ear, she reached hem of his shirt, unbuttoning it in one swift move.

Nadia let her hands slide down over his broad chest, her fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the clasp of his pants. She opened them, nipping along his neckline as she reached inside, wrapping her hand around his length. He was smooth, and oh-so-hard against her palm as she stroked him base to tip. She groaned as he slid his fingers out and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to the near by wall and leaned her gently against it. Holding her tightly with one arm he shoved his clothing out of the way with the other, entering her in one long, smooth thrust. Her head dropped back, her body shivering with the intensity of unexpected emotion. She felt his lips on her chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck, on the tip of her chin. She lifted her head, eyes closed as she waited to feel his mouth against hers once more.

"Open your eyes" he breathed. And she did, slowly, gazing into his eyes again. He pulsed inside her as she met his gaze, shocked at the intensity staring back at her. She crushed her mouth on to his, putting all the fire that was burning in the pit of her belly, into that kiss. " You are **so **mine tonight. Told you I am determined kind of a man."

He stilled, waiting. There was something formal and yet so primal in his pronounced words. He was claiming her, marking her for his own, and instead of being insulted by it she found herself longing to belong to him. She wanted to believe that he wanted her, would still want her after all was said and done. For once she felt right to feel light headed with a man. Why, with him, she didn't know. Couldn't comprehend. Every man she slept with, been in any kind of intimacy with, wanted to be part of her world. There was one common fragment in their characters, that put all those men into same basket – they were weak. They would have done all in their power to get her to give them slightest of importance. She was free and yet she yearned so badly, to belong to someone. Someone to call her his own. Be firm with her, telling her and showing her what he wants. Kol gave her all that in only couple of hours. Before she could get herself together words came out by themselves.

"I'm yours," she whispered against his lips. He rewarded her with a crushing kiss and began to move within her, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through her body. Nadia let her eyes close again, giving herself over completely to the feel of his lips moving down her neck, his body locked tightly to hers. She felt whole, as some part of her she hadn't even known was missing had been restored. Moving with him, she matched his movements as she gave herself over to passion.

Her body tightened as his thrusts came faster, more insistent. The tension wound stronger, exploding out from her core with a shocking intensity as she felt him come inside her. Then she was floating, all of the tension draining away as she collapsed in his arms. He hugged her against his chest, kissed her neck and then set her on her feet, making sure she could stand on her own before he turned away. He pulled his clothes together, then got her dress she wasn't aware at which moment it came off, bending over and holding it for her to step in. She was touched by this display of tender caring from this normally detached style. He helped her buttoning it up, and he tugged her gently over to sit at the near by chair.

She lit a cigarette she had tugged in the left pocket of her jacket. Looking so young and pretty, with her slender arm raised to show the bracelet some man had given her. She was smiling at that. Kol sit across her, never taking his eyes away from her. They didn't speak, didn't feel the need to; they left silence cover them. She got up, took two glasses and a bottle of some alcoholic drink she found in her cupboard. It was weird, yet so comforting, for both of them. She took a sip and finally broke the silence " I am leaving town tomorrow. If you have no girl when I come back, think of me. If you call me I will come to you."

Kol was looking surprised at this, although he is the type of a man who doesn't spend more than one night with the same woman, so why did this surprise him? Did he expect her to run after him now, after he claimed her his in the moment of passion? Did he really believe her confirming words? He should have known better. In heat of the moment people say all sorts of things they usually wouldn't dare to even imagine.

He drank the last of his drink, put his jacket on while standing up, touched her cheek lightly all the way to the corner of her mouth, where he leaned down and kissed her there. Only words he whispered then were "Alright, sweetheart." he gave his well known grin and went for the door. She was still sitting like a statue, not moving, eyes fixed on him. He turned around to look at her once more, before closing the door behind him. There was sadness in her eyes, or so he liked to believe. She glanced at the table in front of her, trapped in her own thought. Door slammed shut.

She was alone again. Alone with herself and her thoughts. Most dangerous combination there is, she thought. Time to pack and leave this town behind,again. Nadia picked her phone, typed a short message to Katherine and went to pack her bags. It was time to move on and she dreaded that. New beginnings, new places, new freshly invented life, the story is getting old and above all tiring. Nevertheless something she had to do.

Few months later : Kol's POV

"So I had lost sight of her for a few months or more; and indeed I did not think of her, having many other preoccupations at the time. Then, one hot blank afternoon, when I was sitting at my window  
watching the city unwrinkle from sleep I saw a different Nadia walk down the street and turn into the shadowy doorway of the house. She tapped at my door and walked in. At this she put out her  
hand and placed it on mine while she laughed, wrinkling up her nose: laughing with such freshness so lightly and effortlessly, that there and then I decided to love her.


End file.
